


The Beautiful Honest

by the_secret_wordsmith



Series: Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest September 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Keats, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_wordsmith/pseuds/the_secret_wordsmith
Summary: Sirius comes clean over an immature prank and Remus can't help but give in to his boyfriend's unique show of remorse.[For day two of @swottypotter 's Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest]
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest September 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Beautiful Honest

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Two of @swottypotter 's Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest. The theme was "honesty".

“Sirius Black, tell the truth.”

Remus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and Sirius grinned back.

“That _is_ the truth.”

No it wasn't. Remus knew it wasn't because Lily had explicitly told him as much. Their last year at Hogwarts and Sirius was still just as immature as he'd been in first year. Exploding toilets? Really?!

Sirius leant across the pillow and tried to capture Remus's lips with his own, but Remus drew away, sitting up against the headboard to fold his arms. Keats lay abandoned on his blanket where it'd been thrown from his hands by an excited Sirius as he came bounding in to greet his boyfriend after quidditch practice.

“Sirius,” Remus said, keeping his voice as stern as he could with Sirius looking like that, hair strewn back and pale cheeks tinged pink. “Lily told me it was you. Dorcas and Marlene saw you sneaking into the prefect's bathroom last night whilst I was studying.”

Sirius didn't look abashed at being caught out in his lie. Instead his grin widened, “Well, what am I supposed to do when you're not there, Moony?”

“Not explode all the prefects' toilets in the entire castle,” Remus said with a huff, “Honestly, where's your impulse control, Pads?”

“That'd be you,” Sirius said and sat up, pulling Remus's hands into his own and leaning down to kiss them seductively. Remus sighed. He hated how easy it was for Sirius to get round him these days. Just a couple of kisses and he was putty in his hands.

“Come on, Sirius,” he said, but now Sirius's lips were moving up his arms, leaving lingering kisses on all his scars. “Merlin,” he breathed. Sirius Black was just too bloody good, wasn't he?

Sirius lifted his head and placed a wet kiss against Remus's exposed collar bone. “If I apologise will you move on?” He asked, voice low.

_Too good._

“And you have to come clean to McGonagall,” Remus added. Sirius nodded, eyes gleaming as he moved in closer to breath hot air against Remus's cheek.

“I'm sorry, Remus,” he whispered and Remus relented, capturing Sirius in a burning kiss and pushing his boyfriend down against the bed.

Sirius smirked against him as Remus deepened the kiss, mouth opening and arms reaching up to pin Sirius's wrists to the soft blanket beneath them.

Keats fell off the bed as Remus's leg knocked against the book of poetry, but he didn't mind. He had more satisfying things to occupy him now: his thing of beauty was warm and breathless beneath him, and there was no doubt in his mind that Sirius Black would indeed be a joy forever.

He had come clean about the toilets, after all, with only minimal pushing from Remus, and now Sirius deserved to be rewarded for such honesty. 

Yes, Remus decided as Sirius whimpered happily against him, it was definitely time to reward his beautiful honest boyfriend the best way he knew how...


End file.
